The Burning Oasis
by Glistenleaf
Summary: a short storry in which a young dragon learns that he is to save the amulet, Can he do it or will he get caught in the evil mage Irina's clutches?


The Burning Oasis

Septimus was flying with Savina on his back. Flying, dodging stars, as Septimus and his master Savina called it was joyous to humans but very normal for dragons and mages. They were going to Savina's sister Hanna's house. Hanna had a dragon named Everlett, a female red dals. Savina had Septimus, a male green gols. Everlett had icy silver eyes, Septimus a warming copper. Now for Savina and Hanna. Savina, lengths of transparent silvery blonde hair, blue eyes with gold flecks. Hanna, Hanna was the dark beauty in the Clora family. Dark brown locks down to her hips, and copper tinted yet gold eyes. Yes these mages of the Clora family were very beautiful and so were there dragons. Ah, I mustn't forget little Fleck, a gold baby dragon with silver wings and piercing green eyes. Through him The Burning Oasis was in sight.

It was a soundless landing. Savina opened Septimus' TTP, tail travel pouch, muttered a spell and pointed her wand. A hawthorn with a unicorn tail hair core, the pouch folded up and silently slipped itself into Savina's pocket while she was studying her sister's new décor, obviously magyked there. She stepped through the grand doors of the smallest Clora manor. Fleck flew into Savina's open arms. Hanna had came and gotten Fleck a week earlier because it was harder to fly with a baby dragon tagging along, and Septimus and Savina were all about going fast and not stopping, and Fleck needed more patience than Savina and Septimus could give. Savina laughed, "Hi Fleck. Where's Hanna?"

"Upstairs Savina," Fleck answered,

In case you were wondering dragons talk like us, but are invisible and unheard to any other than wizards', mages and any other magical beings. Savina followed Fleck to the open door. Hanna's beautiful face was looking frustrated at a rather old looking piece of parchment. "Hanna?" Fleck whispered in a small voice.

She jumped and dropped the scroll which quickly snapped closed. "You startled me," she said, warmly looking at Fleck. Then noticing Savina, "Savina! How are you?"

Savina replied, "Well, you?"

"Very" Hanna said,

"Fleck, go help Everlett and Septimus make room in the Dragon Barn."

"Yes Savina," He chirped, flitting through the doorway. As soon as he was out of sight Savina whispered, "There's no hope to find it without him is there."

"No," Hanna breathed, a little hiss of air slipping between her teeth, "No spell in any book, no magyk piece of knowledge on any scroll," she sighed again, "Nothing. Nothing but Fleck."

~*~

"Everlett," a small voice like chimes tinkled.

"Yes," answered the deep, smooth voice of the dals, "Fleck,"

"Why are Hanna and Savina being, odd?" he asked sliding out of the shadows,

"Odd as in?" Everlett's calming tone replied.

"Well, they keep sending me out of rooms to do tasks that are quite simple when I've already done them thrice, and looking at me with frightened eyes. You know what's the matter don't you?" his bell voice rang accusingly,

"You mustn't fret child," Everlett smiled warmly. "Not yet,"

~*~

"Ugh," Hanna groaned pacing quickly, "it's so upsetting to have to put him in danger in the first place, and know we're not doing it fast enough!"

"Easy Hanna," Savina assured, "but your right, Irina will reach the Oasis before we start flying there, so we must hurry."

~*~

_Irina was standing on the canyon side overlooking the Oasis as still as a statue. She might've been one though her dark brown hair whipped and coiled furiously around her face at an unnatural speed. A grin broke across Irina's mesmeric face as she watched the rubble fly. She hissed when she saw Hanna hovering protectively around a small dragon, the smile came back when she realized how delicate Hanna was how easy to throw out of the way. She sent a gust of wind to divert Hanna, Irina's pealing laugh broke across the valley as Hanna landed as Savina had on the other side of the yard. She rubbed her index and thumb together, "__**Halte**__," and the torrent ended all was peaceful as she walked through the yard and picked up the shaking dragon, he struggled but her lean muscles were like a cage and he could not escape…_

Hanna woke in a cold sweat, that horrific nightmare always frightened her. Irina taking Fleck away while she was lying helplessly around like a rag doll. She shuddered and got up. She was done waiting they would go that afternoon.

~*~

Savina awoke to the light sound of Hanna's racing footsteps and an urgent, 'get up Savina we're leaving today.' She knew her sister would be persistent so she got up quickly and packed Septimus' TTP with items for herself, Septimus, Everlett, and Fleck. Everlett would carry Hanna's things and supplies. When she finally reached Septimus she said a little breathless, "Get Everlett to tell Fleck, tell her to explain." He nodded in consent sensing her stress and strode quickly from the room.

~*~

"Fleck," Everlett woke the tiny dragon, "we're going today."

"Where?" his small voice chimed groggily,

"The Burning Oasis, you were born there you know,"

"I was?" he had woken up enough to be curious, "Why are we going there?"

"We need to rescue the amulet, and you're the only one who can."

"Why am I the only one?" Flecks forehead creased with worry,

"Because of your birthplace I presume, but then again I've never had a knack for guessing,"

"Well, we have to get ready don't we?" his voice cracked a little showing his distress,

"No, child," she said reassuringly, "Savina packed for us, we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's go get ready."

"Yes, we need to prepare ourselves, she might mess with the weather to stop us from reaching the amulet before her but we need to be ready,"

"You know when you told me not to worry," Fleck said with an edge of sarcasm,

"Yes," Everlett responded,

"I don't believe you." He said, and Everlett chuckled softly.

~*~

"We should stop here," Savina cried over the roaring wind, "It's flat and Fleck needs to rest."

"Your right," Hanna yelled back, "We should eat as well." Their dragons landed softly and pushed against the wind to a sheltered alcove in the cliff face. Fleck lay down gratefully and fell asleep. Savina sighed, "Hanna he's not very strong yet he's so little,"

"I know," Hanna whispered, "we're resting here for a couple of hours," her gaze softened at the worry in her sister's blue eyes, "He'll be fine, and Savina you really should eat,"

"Yes, we all need our strength," Savina took a small pear, swallowed one bite and gently shook Fleck. He opened his mouth slightly as if to speak and she gently fed him the rest of the pear, "Go back to sleep Fleck," Savina whispered soothingly, "we all need the rest."

~*~

They were in the air when they saw it. A spinning cloud with little pieces of brimstone swirling around inside it, "No," Hanna whimpered, "Irina." Savina saw it just as a piece of brimstone flew directly for her, she ducked expertly on Septimus' massive back and the stone fell into the canyon below and the spinning winds ceased.

"Brimstone," Savina breathed, "brimstone means fire." As they got closer they started to smell it. Brimstone has a certain scent that is not all that pleasant.

Fleck wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Ugh, what is that?"

"Brimstone," Everlett replied, "we're getting close child," Fleck quieted and listened, but all he could hear was the beat of his own wings.

~*~

They flew into the expansive canyon, and sighed with relief. They had made it, Fleck had made it. All was peaceful in the canyon, and a split second later rocks and dirt were flying. Then the older dragons were gone, blown over the canyon wall, down that treacherous hill they had passed while flying. Hanna heard a cry of pain and spun her head around her ringlets soaring behind her back. What she saw did nothing to ease her anxiety. Savina was crumpled in a heap across the canyon her arm was bent unnaturally. Hanna hurried through the wind and raining rocks and curved protectively around Fleck. The baby dragon was trembling, terror rolling off of him in waves. A sharp surge of air sent Hanna spiraling. She landed next to her sister. _No, _she thought, _Fleck._ The last thing Hanna heard before her body went limp and she gave in to the blackness was a high pitched and lovely ringing laughter.

~*~

Savina awoke to a sharp pain in her arm. As she sat up she saw an unconscious Hanna at her side and a ravaged canyon. Hanna kept whimpering _no_ and _Fleck_. "Hanna," a sweet voice cleared Hanna's memory, "what happened?" Hanna's eyes filled, "She...took...him..." was all Hanna managed before collapsing again with racking sobs. Savina felt her throat seal but she swallowed back the obstruction to keep her head straight.

"We need to save him." Savina chided fiercely, Hanna nodded.

~*~

It was very warm but still Fleck shivered. A beautiful face was staring at him when he opened his eyes, "I knew you were awake," a light voice rang with accusation, "You must give it to me,"

"No," Fleck whimpered knowing she wished to have the amulet and surprisingly he knew exactly where it was. Irina's chestnut eyes flashed, she let out a low menacing sound and the room grew slightly colder. Fleck's voice quavered, "No, you can't have it." Irina shrieked in agitation.

"So you know where it is." Her voice was high and it clanged around the small cave she had taken him to.

"Yes," said Fleck,

"And you're _not_ going to give it to me?" she said this like a question,

"No," answered Fleck calmly,

"No?" she implied still calm,

"No," he repeated.

She slipped gracefully to the back of the petite cave and disappeared from Fleck's sight, _apparently,_ he thought bemusedly, _this cave is larger than it appears._

"Exactly," her sharp voice pierced through the small dragon's body, Fleck looked at her bewildered. The manic glint in her eyes was petrifying. Irina strode towards him and undid the small clasps that held his feet. He thought of escaping but the muscular cage was once again bound tight around him.

~*~

Savina walked purposefully through the thick, white fog.

"This is magyk fog," Hanna said her golden eyes wide, "Irina."

"I know," Savina nodded grimly, "but a magyk fog always has a center and you know what is in the middle."

"The caster," Hanna breathed,

"Exactly," Savina uttered quietly.

~*~

Fleck did not know where Irina was taking him. There were so many twists and turns that he didn't have the endurance to count them all. A small voice inside him though barely audible whispered, _let her take you, for at the center of the oasis you will find the thing you so seek,_ "The amulet," Fleck spoke aloud, Irina stopped, tensed, and looked around, seeing nothing she continued. Finally coming into a cavernous middle room where on a large pedestal a dark purple stone on a leather band lay, "The Amulet," Fleck breathed. He knew it was his.

Irina reacted instinctively to the words, "Where is it?" she looked around again. She walked stealthily to the other side of the room searching, "There is nothing here! You _lie_!"

"I do not," Fleck said calmly,

"Where is it?" she said, her high voice reverberating around the cavern.

"I do not lie," Fleck continued, "but I _**will not**_ betray,"

Irina's eyes glinted with murderous rage, "But how is it that you are betraying them? How when there is nothing to give up? There is nothing in this cave. I cannot see anything?"

"I do not lie," Fleck repeated, "it is here, but if you cannot see it, it is not yours to take,"

Irina's stare went glassy as she realized what he had said, _The thing I seek is here in my grasp and yet I am not allowed to have it because I am not worthy?_, a fire lit up in Irina's eyes with the heat of an anger that surpassed words to describe it. When she looked up Fleck was halfway across the room, she screeched wordlessly at him and started running for the center of the room.

"No!" Fleck's small voice chimed bouncing of the large walls, "It is not yours!"

~*~

They could see a clearing but, no caster. Savina's exquisite face was crestfallen. She walked a few steps forward and fell, her piercing shriek cutting across the clearing.

"No!" Hanna's own shriek echoed her sister's.

~*~

A scream clattered across the walls and Irina faltered in her delirious drive for the unseen amulet. The screaming stopped suddenly and followed with a light thud on a boulder near Fleck. Irina glanced up and her mouth dropped open in shock, there on the boulder crouching, her long pin straight ponytail swinging, was Savina Clora. "Hello Irina," she said icily. As Savina was walking towards her another shattering yelp came and Hanna came crashing through the same place Savina had, Savina's eyes widened but she kept walking when she reached the center of the room she pulled out her wand and pointed it. Irina heard the whoosh of air as something unseen drifted down to Savina. The instant the dark amaranthine stone hit Savina's palm Irina could see it. Savina deliberately but swiftly fastened the leather cord around her neck. It glowed faintly she turned on her heel and walked back to Fleck. When she reached him she whispered, "It offers absolute control, you must get rid of her." She latched the leather band around his neck, and kissed his cheek lightly. Then she quickly flitted back to stand with Hanna. The gem shone, flickering on the cave walls, Fleck's green eyes shimmered, but still Irina stood there unmoving, the terror showing in her eyes.

"_I am the keeper of the amulet and you must obey. Leave here and never disturb me or my family again,_" Irina sank to the ground in defeat, turned to the opening and fled.

~*~

Everlett smiled faintly as Fleck and Savina retold the story again to them because Hanna kept asking Fleck what happened when she and Savina had not been there. As she watched Fleck and the circle that was her family. Everlett knew they would not have to worry.

Not Yet.


End file.
